Net making by fishermen is an ancient art which involves laborious and time-consuming hand methods of knotting and interlocking the net strands. Simple hand shuttles and gage bars are employed by net makers during the production of fishing nets and the like from twine. A modern disclosure of the traditional procedure is contained on pages 27 to 32 of the May, 1975 edition of "Texas Fisherman" in an article entitled "How to Make Fishing Nets" by Anton Husak.
To comply with the duty to disclose pertinent prior art under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are also made of record herein: 2,590,586, 3,111,060, 2,817,263, 3,170,611, 2,870,669, 3,322,021.
The objective of this invention is to improve on the prior art by the provision of a net or netting which is fabricated either manually or with the assistance of machinery in a much less time-consuming and therefore much more economical manner and without the need for substantial skill. The netting embodying the invention in any one of several variations is strong and uniform as to quality and construction and is suitable for use in fishing nets and for many other applications where the traditional netting is used. On a production basis, the cost of netting under this invention will be much less than under the prior art.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.